


Perhaps it can be done

by KaytheJay



Series: That of the Impossible [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Gabriel cannot believe what he has discovered about himself. He pushes it away until he can't anymore.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: That of the Impossible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930234
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello and welcome to my new series. I don't know yet if this one is going to be connected to my other two just yet. If it does end up being connected, the events of this story happen after my fic "Uncle Gabriel," but this might just be its own thing. I don't know yet. 
> 
> Beeze and Gabe just don't have a lot of content out there, so I wanted to give something to that audience. Besides, I have shipped it since the first time I watched the show. I just haven't written much for them for unknown reasons

Gabriel had been spending quite some time on Earth. It had been a few months since Armageddon-that-didn’t-happen, and he was still trying to understand what was so great about it that Aziraphale had risked everything to save it. Of course in the eyes of Heaven, Aziraphale  _ had  _ lost everything. He’d been tossed from Heaven, though he didn’t seem to be bothered by that. 

He still didn’t understand though. Humans were quite rude, and once he tried eating and it had come right back up. It was horribly disgusting and he didn’t see the point. Heaven was so much better on every single level. It was clean and pristine. Everything was in perfect order, and everyone followed their orders exactly as they should (Aziraphale had been the exception). 

That was until he came across Beelzebub again for the first time since the airbase. 

Gabriel sensed their power before he saw them. Once he spotted them, he was forced to stop in his tracks. He just had to admire how even without even trying, they sent off an aura of someone important. When they caught him staring, he immediately looked away, feeling flushed with an emotion he’d never felt before. 

When he’d spoken to Azirpahale about the incident, Aziraphale explained that emotion had been something called embarrassment. It was a sign that Gabriel was starting to become more human. Gabriel detested that statement, though he hated even more that Aziraphale suggested that Gabriel might  _ like _ Beelzebub. Now  _ that _ was impossible. 

Beelzebub was a demon, he was an angel. And that was only the start of things. They weren’t supposed to have strong relationships in general in either Heaven or Hell. It would eventually get messy and ruin the flow of the workplace. It would also ruin the professionalism. Imagine dating a coworker. That isn’t something one does. Let alone someone who works for a competing company. It was quite impossible. Of course Gabriel didn’t  _ like _ Beelzebub. 

After Gabriel had said this, Aziraphale had simply laughed and shaken his head before giving a loving look to Crowley. 

_ Love _ . Actual true  _ love _ . That was something that didn’t happen every day. Gabriel knew this. He wasn’t stupid. It was quite clear to him that that is  _ exactly _ what Aziraphale and Crowley had found. It didn’t make sense to Gabriel. 

Aziraphale was an angel. A pretty bad one by Heaven’s standards, but an angel nonetheless. Crowley was one of the best demons that Hell had. Gabriel was well aware of everything that Crowley had accomplished. Crowley had started World War II, though Aziraphale argued otherwise. That was something so large scale that Gabriel could never even imagine the work that had to have gone into it. How Aziraphale and Crowley had gotten together on  _ any  _ standard was beyond what Gabriel could possibly understand. 

He started to track Beelzebub. He told head office that he was certain that the demon was up to no good. The reality of it was that he actually just wanted to see the demon again. Perhaps actually speak to them. In a perfectly professional manner, of course. He would not be one who would mingle with the enemy just for the fun of it. He needed to know what the demon was up to. 

So when he saw the demon in a coffee shop alone, he took his chance. 

***

“Lord Beelzebub, long time no see,” Gabriel said as greeting. Beelzebub looked up from their drink and furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. 

“Gabriel,” They said. “I would say it’s a pleasure, but,” their eyes took in the sight of the angel, “it’s not.” 

“What are you up to?” Gabriel asked, getting right to the point. 

“I haven’t a clue what you might mean,” Beelzebub replied. They took another sip of the drink in front of them. “Not that I have any reason to tell you anyway. Even if I was up to something, why would I be stupid enough to tell an  _ angel  _ my plans?” They glanced back at the angel in a way that they’d hoped was sneaky. Gabriel caught it but didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Well, it is not often that you find yourself face-to-face with the Lord of Hell. Especially on Earth. When was the last time you were here? Armageddon?” Gabriel smiled. “That’s all the proof that I need that you must be up to something.” 

“I will have you know that I came here after Crowley’s trial,” Beelzebub said. They shook their head. “Crowley really got me thinking. None of the other demons were quite so bothered by him. They all accused him of having gone native and moved on with their lives. I couldn’t.” They looked back at Gabriel. “I suppose I could ask you the same question. What is Heaven planning that they sent  _ you _ here?” Beelzebub spoke as if Gabriel disgusted them. 

“They didn’t  _ send  _ me anywhere,” Gabriel said. “I needed a break from the office. Everything is quite hectic up there since Aziraphale erm . . . left. Besides, Earth had caught my curiosity.” Gabriel shrugged. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“Nor should I have come to the conclusion that I believe you,” Gabriel said. “So I didn’t.” Beelzebub rolled their eyes. “Why do you consume that?” 

“Coffee?” Beelzebub asked. 

“If that’s what that is,” Gabriel said. 

“It reminds me of Hell,” they said. “It smells amazing. So much so that you would think it tastes it too.” 

“Does it?” 

“No.” They took another sip. “No, in fact, it tastes like dirt.” 

“Fascinating,” Gabriel said, grabbing Beelzebub’s cup away from them. “And humans enjoy this stuff?” Beelzebub snatched the cup away from him. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Beelzebub snapped having lost patience with Gabriel. They were done humoring him. “I’ve got places to be. Don’t wait up,” Beelzebub said as they got up from the table. They left without another word. 

***

After that encounter, Beelzebub got to thinking. They found it odd that Gabriel would approach them at that point. They’d known Gabriel had been watching them for quite some time. He was quite bad at hiding. So why that moment? Beelzebub hadn’t done anything that would ask Heaven to intervene. They were just exploring the planet that shouldn’t be. They may as well. There wasn’t much excitement in Hell anymore. Not since Crowley left. 

They also couldn’t help but feel that they wanted to see Gabriel again. They weren’t exactly sure why. It didn’t make any sense. They were supposed to be enemies. It was that simple. Lord of Hell and Archangel of Heaven. They weren’t supposed to want to be social with each other in any form. Aziraphale and Crowley had been a strong exception to the rule, not the norm. Demons and angels just didn’t mesh together. That is not how things were supposed to be. It was that simple. Black and white, as all situations were. Of Heaven or of Hell, and Beelzebub certainly wasn’t one of Heaven. 

But that didn’t stop the fluttery feeling in their stomach every time they caught Gabriel watching them. 

It was an odd feeling, not something that they’d ever experienced before in their life. Demons don’t get the  _ flutters _ . They were supposed to be hard and emotionless. Commit acts against Heaven, thwarting whatever they might have planned for everything. Secure souls for their lord, Satan. That was it. That was the job description. They still had the  _ flutters  _ though. 

***

Beelzebub had Gabriel pinned to a wall, their face inches away from his. They slammed him against it again. 

“ _ What did you do to me? _ ” Gabriel’s eyes danced around the room. He couldn’t look at Beelzebub.  _ He couldn’t look _ . 

“I didn’t do anything to you. And unless you tell me what you’re talking about, I can’t help you.” Beelzebub pressed their nose against Gabriel’s, trying to be as threatening as possible. They felt Gabriel freeze up under them.  _ Perfect.  _

“You have ruined my integrity. You have given me an angel’s disease. I demand that you fix it,” Beelzebub whispered menacingly.

“I didn’t,” Gabriel said. He was getting desperate. There was nowhere to look but Beelzebub’s face. He didn’t have a single clue what they were talking about. This position was giving him even more weird feelings about the demon though. “I haven’t done anything to you.” 

“That’s why you’ve been watching me,” Beelzebub said. “You’ve poisoned me with something. You’re waiting to see the results.” 

“Poison-” Gabriel shook his head. “I don’t know where you got that idea, but if I wanted you dead, you would be.” Gabriel’s breath caught as he realized what he said. 

“ _ THEN EXPLAIN THE FLUTTERS _ ,” Beelzebub snapped. 

“The- the flutters?” Gabriel asked. He remembered Aziraphale talking about a fluttery feeling, but he didn’t know if it was the same. He bit his lip. 

“I didn’t do that to you,” Gabriel said. He made sure to be looking Beelzebub directly in the eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He’d seen humans do it for years, but he never saw the appeal until now. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips to Beelzebub’s. Beelzebub pulled away and backed up, more out of the shock of actually  _ liking  _ whatever Gabriel had just done to them than anything. 

“What did you just-why?” 

“That fluttery feeling,” Gabriel said. “I didn’t do anything to you. You did that to  _ yourself _ .” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Beelzebub said, crossing their arms over their chest. Gabriel smiled. 

“How about I show you?” Gabriel said, closing the distance between them. He gently cupped their face with his hand and brought their faces together. This time, Beelzebub didn’t pull away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making this a multi-chapter, but then I got the idea for this scene and figured it was probably best being a multi-chapter. So now you get this.

When Gabriel finally pulled away, Beelzebub could only stare at him. They had never experienced something so . . . they shook their head. They couldn’t admit that something was good. They were a demon. Demons didn’t get to experience good things. The whole part in falling was that they gave everything good up. Yet here was an experience that had been nothing less than completely magical. They suddenly understood why Crowley had given up everything to be with Aziraphale.

“What was that?” Beelzebub asked. Gabriel smiled. 

“I think the humans are calling those ‘kisses’ nowadays. Did you like it?” He asked with genuine curiosity. He didn’t want to ruin his chances with Beelzebub. 

“I-” Beelzebub didn’t know how to respond. They very well couldn’t admit that they liked it. That would be to admit that they liked the angel who had bestowed the said kiss to them. The very thing Crowley had been cast out of Hell for. They didn’t want to be a hypocrite. But yes, it was oh so very good. Beelzebub shook their head. Gabriel’s face fell. 

“Oh . . .” Gabriel said. He had completely misinterpreted the fluttery feeling that Beelzebub had described. He was going to have to speak to Aziraphale to find out about other fluttery feelings. He was clearly off his rocker. Of course, that would be expected. He didn’t know much about Earth or humans, so of course he would be down a little bit. “I-I get it. I’m sorry,” Gabriel said. 

“Sorry?” Beelzebub said in shock. They hadn’t heard that word in a long time, but they still knew what it meant. They shook their head. “Don’t be.” They sighed. “I won’t admit anything,” Beelzebub said. “This isn’t going to work.” 

“I know . . . I shouldn’t have . . . I should have asked.” Gabriel shook his head. “And you’re right. This . . . this isn’t something that should be happening.” Beelzebub nodded, grateful that Gabriel was understanding. Gabriel took a deep breath. “But I have never in all my years of knowing Aziraphale seen him so happy. Maybe . . . maybe being an angel isn’t for me,” Gabriel said. 

“I’m not sure what he-”

“Aziraphale and Crowley left t-to be with each other. I think . . . maybe we could do the same,” Gabriel said. 

“I hardly know you, Gabriel,” Beelzebub said. “Besides, both of us are more important to the Great Plan than Aziraphale and Crowley combined, now don’t you?” Beelzebub asked. Gabriel only shrugged. Beelzebub sighed. “Look, whatever this,” they motioned between the two of them, “whatever this is, we can’t. Aziraphale and Crowley are exceptions to rules put in place long before Earth was even created. They shouldn’t have happened.” Beelzebub said it firmly, though that was more as a cover-up than anything. This was something new and exciting, but they weren’t quite ready yet to give up their place in Hell for an angel. They really couldn’t imagine a time that they would be. They had worked too hard to earn the respect of down bellow. It wouldn’t make sense to just leave all that behind. 

“They met in secret for a long time before they left,” Gabriel said pleading. He wanted to believe that, deep down, Beelzebub wanted what he wanted as well. He didn’t want to take no for an answer. “Maybe we can do that for a while. They didn’t just leave out of nowhere. They’ve been . . . I have proof of it,” Gabriel said. “We can host secret meetings. We don’t have to decide anything now. We can . . .” Gabriel shook his head. “Please, Beelzebub.” 

Gabriel hated how weak he sounded. He was simply a blubbering baby at that point. Nothing of his usual power was left in him. It didn’t feel appropriate. He was vulnerable. There was no reason to feign power. Not for Beelzebub. 

“Just give me a chance,” Gabriel pleaded. “That is all I ask.” 

Beelzebub was still torn. They knew what Gabriel was implying. Or at least they thought they knew. Gabriel had developed so-called feelings for Beelzebub, that much was obvious. Beelzebub didn’t think it was something that actually happened, but here he was. One of the most powerful angels Heaven has stood before them, reduced to a blubbering mess. And for what? Just to try and convince Beelzebub to sink into their feelings. They had more important things to do than let some silly feelings control their life. And yet . . .

“Fine,” Beelzebub said, having given in to their own curiosity. Something about this excited them in a way that they hadn’t been excited in a long time. “Perhaps I would be willing to give you a chance. But you must promise that if this . . . thing goes south, you will never mention it again.” Gabriel nodded, relief filling his veins to an extent that he had never experienced before. 

“I think I can do that,” Gabriel said. He wasn’t quite ready to jump at the opportunity to tell people that he was going to start seeing a demon. He was still a high ranking angel. He didn’t want to ruin that for himself for the simple fact of his choice in partner. Especially when he wasn’t even sure yet if the partnership was going to last. He had mentioned meeting in secret for a reason. “Oh, thank you. Thank you very much. So as for the first . . . erm . . . meeting-”

“I will tell you when I tell you,” Beelzebub said. “Not a moment sooner.” 

“How will I-”

“You will know when you know,” Beelzebub said. They had their ways of communicating. They didn’t want to say anything about it though on the off chance that someone was watching them. They didn’t want anyone finding out about their little thing with Gabriel. 

“Right,” Gabriel said. “Right then. Shall we be off then? Go our separate ways and act as though this never happened?” Beelzebub nodded. 

“It does not leave this place. Not a breath,” Beelzebub said. 

“Not a breath,” Gabriel agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
